An electrode made from LaB6 is known from patent application publication JP 1 086 439.
An electrode coated with LaB6 is known from patent application publication JP 63-019750.
Metal-based sinter electrodes as such are already known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,025.
Ceramic electrodes using nitridic or oxidic material are already known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,718 and EP 1265 264.
A ceramic electrode which is embodied as a layer and formed from LaB6 or CeB6 is known from PCT/EP2009/064961. A layer electrode of said type is produced by means of LTTC.